In ablation therapy, it may be useful to assess the contact between the ablation element and the tissue targeted for ablation. In interventional cardiac electrophysiology (EP) procedures, for example, the contact can be used to assess the effectiveness of the ablation therapy being delivered. Other catheter-based therapies and diagnostics can be aided by knowing whether a part of the catheter contacts targeted tissue, and to what degree the part of the catheter presses on the targeted tissue. The tissue exerts a force back on the catheter, which can be measured to assess the contact and the degree to which the catheter presses on the targeted tissue.